<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're My Home Until The End by alwayswaitingforsomething</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816336">You're My Home Until The End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayswaitingforsomething/pseuds/alwayswaitingforsomething'>alwayswaitingforsomething</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, One Shot, Torture, it will make your teeth rot, the first chapter is angsty but the second is so fluffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:22:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayswaitingforsomething/pseuds/alwayswaitingforsomething</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith and lance get captured, and Keith deals with guilt while trying to keep Lance alive. </p><p>Don't worry, they're fine. Lots of feels.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1-Angst and Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first finished fic, I do take CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Keith thought he might die. He had (so far) survived living alone in the desert, Iverson’s wrath, Pidge and Hunk’s experiments (barely), and an intergalactic space war that he didn't even want to be a part of. But this-Lance screaming and crying, his head in Keith’s lap as his body jerked from the electrical charges the Galra had somehow managed to put in him even when his torture sessions were over-this might be what kills him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   Lance didn't deserve this, it was Keith's fault. If he had paid attention, if he had seen the last Galra ship, if Lance hadn't flown in to save him...they would be on the castle ship now, celebrating a victory over well deserved milkshakes, courtesy of Kalteneker and Lance. But Lance was heroic and caring and so much better than Keith deserved. And he had saved him, and now they were here, in a dark, damp cell where they hadn't eaten for days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Lance wouldn't survive much longer like this. Keith didn't know how long it had been since they were captured, but he thinks it's around five days. Five times Lance has been dragged out of the cell just as the pain has stopped and he's fallen asleep and five times he’s come back breathing raggedly, tears streaming down his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   And Keith couldn't stop them. He wasn't strong enough to hold onto Lance; he could barely stay awake. His back was chained to the wall, and his telepathic connection to Red had been severed. There was nothing he could do, and he hated himself for it. He hated how weak he was, and a little part of him, a part that had never healed from his childhood, hated him for how much he loved Lance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “I'm sorry,” Keith whispered, his voice scratchy from not using it for such a long period of time. “I'm so sorry.” He leaned down so his forehead touched Lance’s and a few tears slipped from his eyes. He wasn't the one in constant pain, he shouldn't be crying, he should suck it up, because Lance is the one who is being tortured, and it's his fault. But Keith couldn't stop now that he'd started. “I'm sorry,” he whispered over and over again, like that might be enough, like Lance might forgive him for getting them into this. “I love you.” It wasn't the first time Keith had said it, but it felt just as important as then. He didn't know why, though. Maybe because it could be the last time he ever got to say it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Lance tilted his head up a little, like he was trying to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>It's not your fault, I love you too. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He yelled then, and arched his back as he clutched his middle. Keith ran his hands through Lance’s hair, which had become long and curled. He whispered sweet nothings into Lance’s ear, and it seemed to help a bit. Lance stilled for a moment, his breaths heavy and shaky. It was a bad sign, Keith knew. It was what his father had sounded like in the hospital right before he died, what Shiro had sounded like when they found him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “Please Lance, stay awake. I know it hurts but you've got to stay awake, please.” Could Keith really ask that of him? To feel this pain just because help </span>
  <em>
    <span>might </span>
  </em>
  <span>come? No he couldn't, but Keith was selfish and refused to lose anyone else he cared about. Lance looked at him, and Keith could see the tears streaking down his cheeks, the way his  bottom lip quivered, and most importantly, he could see the love in Lance’s eyes. And it helped Keith, just a bit, to see his love reflected back at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   But his eyes began to close and his breathing slowed, and he didn't jerk as violently as before. Keith knew this was good, he did. Lance was in less pain, he could find peace. But he was dying, and it almost felt like he was leaving Keith on purpose. He knew that that wasn't true in the slightest, and Lance deserved everything good in the world but...if he could just hold out for him…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “Please, just hold on, for Shiro and Pidge and Hunk and Allura and Coran. For me. Please hold on. They'll come for us, they won't leave us.” Lance moved his head in a nodding motion, but that could have been a shock in his neck. It was impossible to tell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Again, Keith leaned down, his face hovering above Lance’s. He kissed him, slowly and gently, like Lance deserved. Their lips were chapped and trembling, but if this was the last time Keith kissed Lance then he was going to make sure it was a damn good kiss. Eventually he broke away because humans needed air, and even though he was half Galra, Keith was still half human. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Please, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Keith thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>find us. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wasn't sure who he thought it to, Red or Shiro, or some deity with death in one hand and life in the other. He wasn't sure which hand he was asking for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Lance inhaled sharply and Keith took a moment to come to terms with losing him. If Lance died, they wouldn't be able to form Voltron, so what would be one more paladin gone? If Lance wasn't going to make it out, then Keith was sure he would die of heartbreak. He knew it sounded dramatic, but Lance had helped him heal and taught him how to let people in and be loved. If he died, well, who could blame Keith for going with him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “I love you, Lance.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   When Keith woke up (he didn't remember falling asleep), it was to light and loud noises. Someone was lifting Lance out of his lap and someone else was squatting by his side. Keith made a disgruntled noise and reached out for Lance. “It's okay, Keith, its us.” Said a warm voice. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “Shiro?” Keith asked groggily. He nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “And me, don't forget. I’m rescuing you love birds too.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pidge. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Keith could have cried with relief. He thinks he might have. “Come on, get up.” Pidge wrapped an arm around Keith's waist and half dragged him up off the ground. They stumbled, from lack of balance, and would have gone sprawling to the floor if someone else hadn't caught them. Someone big and warm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “I got you, come on buddy.” Hunk murmured. Keith leaned on him, and Hunk practically carried Keith to the Yellow Lion. Shiro was about to load the Black Lion with Lance when he groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   “It's okay, Lance, we’ve got you, you'll be okay soon.” Shiro said. Lance looked at Keith and tried to roll out of Shiro's arms. Keith stepped forward to keep him from falling but they both ended up tumbling to the ground. Lance grabbed Keith's hand and didn't let go even as Hunk and Shiro helped them up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “Let them stay together.” Pidge said. And so Keith and Lance were loaded onto the Yellow Lion, and Keith fell asleep knowing that when he woke up, he would be home, safe, and with Lance.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2-Fluff and Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All the fluff and love Keith and Lance deserve.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do take CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been three weeks since The Trial of Love as Lance called it. (“Since you were captured and rescued.” Allura corrected.) The first week Keith had spent three days in a healing pod and the other four he lived in the med bay waiting for Lance to get out of his. The next week Lance and Keith helped each other recover, and two days ago they had stopped on an Earth like planet for a vacation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Keith, ever the social butterfly, had volunteered to watch after the castle ship and he was glad he did after seeing the conspiratorial wink Hunk, Pidge, and Lance shared. Shiro rolled his eyes in a fond way, and Allura practically jumped off the ship. Coran left last, with a nod to Keith and a thoughtful smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   They were gone the whole day and the castle ship was almost eerily silent. If not for Kalteneker and the mice, it would have seemed just like it did when they first stumbled upon it.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Hunk was the first to come back, with a bag full of cooking supplies and a smile that said </span>
  <em>
    <span>I know something you don't </span>
  </em>
  <span>he ran off to the kitchen and refused to let Keith in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Next was Coran and Allura, whispering excitedly before heading off to their rooms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Pidge came next with a new computer game they had been talking about for a month and invited Keith to play it with them. He told them he would later, after Shiro and Lance got back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“And I thought Shiro was the mama hen here.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>They had said. Keith glared, promptly stating that he was not a parental figure in any way. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You could be.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>What did that mean? Was Lance (who was born a guy, with the standard male reproductive system) pregnant? Was Keith going to be a dad? </span>
  <em>
    <span>No you're being stupid, calm down.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Lance and Shiro came back together, just as Hunk announced that dinner was ready. “This is my masterpiece,” he said when they were all seated. “I will never be able to top this.” He looked pointedly at Lance when he said that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is with them today? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Keith wondered. They were always weird but this was not the normal weird. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Something's going to happen and Keith's out of the loop </span>
  </em>
  <span>weird. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Were they going to kick him out of Voltron? Tell him that he had to leave, that he was messing up somehow and jeopardizing the universe? Lance must have seen the panic on Keith's face because he took his hand and gave it a gentle kiss. Keith blushed and looked away. He didn't want to see Lance’s dopey face and blush harder (which would result in the deterioration of his </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad boy don't fuck with me </span>
  </em>
  <span>vibe, although he knew no one here picked that up, and probably never had). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Hunk had made a three course meal consisting of foods Keith had never heard of before. He hadn't heard of most of the things Hunk made but that was because they were in Space, and apparently Earth is the only place with normal sounding foods. It was all delicious though, as always. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Everyone glanced at Keith and Lance through the duration of their meal, and it made him uncomfortable even though these people knew some if his darkest secrets. “What is going on, Lance?” He asked. “You all have been acting weird all day.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “We’re always weird. That's like, our thing.” Said Lance. Keith glared at his stupid smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “Weirder than usual.” Lance kissed his cheek (usually a good distraction, but not today. Keith would get to the bottom of this). “Just tell me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “I can't, it's a surprise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “For what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “You'll see.” Keith did not like that. He did not like ominous things. Lance knew that, so he peppered Keith's face with kisses until Keith pushed him away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “I'll figure it out,” he said, stabbing his food with a bit more force than necessary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   After dinner was over Lance led Keith to one of the halls with floor to ceiling windows. It was their favorite place to stargaze, and make up fake constellations, and talk about home. “What are you doing Lance?” Keith asked. Lance turned to face him, much more serious than usual. It irked Keith a little, but he didn't say anything. It didn't seem like the right time to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “You know how we come here and we end up talking about home a lot?” Lance asked. Keith nodded, not sure where this was headed. “Well, my mother told me not to make a home in someone else.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god of god oh god- </span>
  </em>
  <span>"But I didn't listen to her, and I'm glad I didn't. You're my home, Keith. Anywhere you are, I'll be happy. I-I know we're young, and in the middle of a war but back there, when the Galra had us, it made me realize...I wouldn't want to go on without you. There wouldn't be a point to anything if you were-gone. We’ve lost so much, and I can't lose you Keith, I can't. So,” Lance got down on one knee and Keith thought he might cry. He probably did. It didn't matter. “Will you marry me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Keith's knees gave out and he fell on Lance. He nodded, to overwhelmed for words. “Yeah,” he managed. “Let's get married.” Lance beamed, and Keith knew that no star could possibly outshine Lances sheer beauty. Lance slipped something cold onto Keith's finger and he realized that it was a ring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   The band was silver, with an amethyst set in the middle. “Look on the inside,” Lance murmured. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We make a good team </span>
  </em>
  <span>was engraved in the inside of the band. If Keith didn't love Lance so much, he would have murdered him. He settled for punching his shoulder instead. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>   “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> remember you little shit!” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>